


Let's go (not so) slow

by HideIsSleeping



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nitori Aiichirou, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideIsSleeping/pseuds/HideIsSleeping
Summary: So maybe things get a little heated in the onsen. It'll definitely be a trip the both of them will remember forever.





	Let's go (not so) slow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write this since I saw Yakusoku, in fact, I've had 90% of it written since I saw it ;) It might be a little rushed?? Idk?? Lemme know what you think and hmu with constructive criticism, this is my first fic on here.
> 
> yEET.

It was fairly late into the day, around a half hour after dinner that Ai decided he would go to the public indoor baths to relax after all the running around they did that day. From what he’d seen in passing after dinner, it had been fairly empty. Sousuke and Rin had already beat he and Momo there. Those two having left right after they ate, but Ai had wanted to freshen up beforehand. In the time that it’d taken for him to do so, Momo was munching on snacks and was passed out before he knew it.

The moment Ai stepped into the room, he saw Sousuke sitting in the bath with his eyes closed, clearly relaxed. Though, Rin was nowhere to be seen. Ai was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t spend a bit more time with Rin, but he guessed that didn’t really matter. There was plenty more time for him to speak to Rin. He hasn’t really had opportunities to talk to Sousuke alone before this anyways. 

Ai undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist, folded his clothes, and placed them into a locker and shut it before he made his way to the bath area. It seemed he made a bit of noise on his way over, because Sousuke was looking up at him only a few seconds later.

“Ah, sorry.” Ai apologized.

“Is Momo coming?” Sousuke asked, looking over his shoulder at the silverette.

“Maybe. He got a bit carried away and ate too much, after he rests up he’ll probably join us.” Ai spoke and gave a small laugh, dropping his towel and joined Sousuke in the onsen, not noticing as Sousuke’s eyes raked across his body. After a beat of silence Ai looked around before setting his gaze on Sousuke. “Where is Rin-senpai?”

Sousuke offered a small smile to Ai, despite the slight churning in his gut at the mention of Rin. He was well aware of Ai’s crush on the redhead, but that didn’t stop his own feelings, apparently. “He said he was dizzy and got out. He’s probably off looking around the grounds.” Sousuke mused. “Rin seems to be having fun here.”

Ai brightened at this, leaning a little closer to Sousuke. “I’m glad. It seems like you’re having fun too, senpai.”

“Yeah. It’s nice to just… relax with everyone like this.”

“You know, my main reasoning for this trip was because I was really grateful to you. Rin-senpai too, obviously. But… I’m happy to hear you say that,” Ai let out a small, embarrassed laugh and ducked his head, turning his gaze away from Sousuke.

“Thankful? For what?” Sousuke questioned, leaning back in his spot but gazing at Ai out of curiosity. What could he be thankful for? There were only so many times they interacted during his short time at Samezuka, so it wasn’t abnormal for Sousuke to be surprised. Nevertheless, it made him happy to see that Ai was enjoying himself as well.

Sousuke saw Ai give a fond smile before he started speaking. “Because of you I was able to come this far. To not give up on myself and keep on trying my hardest to keep swimming with Rin-senpai.” Ai admitted, lifting his gaze to meet Sousuke’s, whose brows had furrowed. “Because of you, I probably wouldn’t have this much confidence in my swimming now. I’ve come this far all thanks to you.”

“Nitori-” Sousuke spoke up with a small laugh, sitting up.

“Ai,” He cut in, a look of determination set on his face that made Sousuke chuckle again and shake his head.

“Ai, this wasn’t just me. The effort put in was you, yours. Not mine. You worked hard. I only stood by and gave you a few tips-” Sousuke murmured but was cut off by the silverette yet again.

“No! You’re just being humble, senpai! I really owe it to you for helping me!” Ai exclaimed, his arms flying into the air, sending water flying. 

Sousuke was taken aback by Ai’s abundance of, well, feelings, and splashed the boy back, a smirk on his face. “Ai, you don’t need to yell. You don’t owe me anything, either,” He spoke with a snort, his usually quiet and mysterious persona breaking for a moment.

“Sousuke-senpai!” Ai squawked, surprise written all over his face after he’d been splashed. For a moment Sousuke thought he’d done something wrong, or that he’d overstepped for splashing the silver headed boy. His expression wasn’t giving Sousuke any indication whether he did something wrong or not. It at least caught him off guard and prevented this argument from going on, given the smaller males stubbornness.

His answer was water to the face and a loud cackle coming from Nitori. “Ha!” The boy laughed. “The look on your face was priceless!”

It went on like this for a while. Splashing back and forth while their laughter echoed throughout the indoor bath. It would have went on for longer had Ai not slipped and grabbed onto Sousuke’s thigh for support. It also happened to be incredibly close to his crotch. A crotch which happened to be very obviously bare considering where they were. They both stared at Ai’s hand for a long moment before Ai processed what had happened and tore his hand away, shouting out apologies, his entire face burning up with embarrassment.

“S-Senpai! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see- I was just-!” He screeched, his hands flailing in front of him and scuttled further away from the older male. Sousuke almost found it funny, and definitely found it adorable.

“Ai.” Sousuke snickered. “Relax, it’s alright.”

Despite what Sousuke said, it took him a moment before he returned to his original place. “I- are you sure? It was an accident, I didn’t mean-” Ai tried but the apology was brushed off by the older male.

“Don’t worry about it, alright?” Sousuke spoke, reassurance and slight amusement evident in his tone. That seemed to help his silver headed kouhai to relax a little and give a small nod in response.

They fell into a semi-comfortable silence after that. By then, the indoor bath was empty, leaving Ai and Sousuke to themselves. To Ai the silence was insufferable, he was wriggling in his spot, trying to figure out what to say to break it while Sousuke had leaned back again, relaxing with his eyes closed.

“Ne, Sousuke-senpai?” Ai spoke up after a while, catching Sousuke’s attention, who had opened up an eye to peer at him.

“What is it?” Beside him, Nitori was still fidgeting, this time his eyebrows furrowed and looking a bit troubled.

“Do you have feelings for Rin-senpai?” Ai asked after taking a moment to think.

“No.” Sousuke stated bluntly in response. “He’s all yours,” He continued almost bitterly but refused to let it show, stretching his arms out in front of him while Ai gaped at him like fish.

“All mi- what?” Ai sputtered finally, trying to process what he just heard. “No, Sousuke-senpai I-” He cut himself off again with a laugh. “You’ve got it wrong, I was just wondering if…” He trailed off and scrunched his nose.

“Wondering what?” Sousuke perked up at this, his full attention now on Ai whose body was now returning to that lovely shade of red from before. He got it wrong, huh? So Nitori’s crush on Rin had been a lie this whole time, then?

“Um, well…” Ai sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face while he tried to figure out how to continue this sentence without making things weird. “You. Are you… Seeing anyone…?” He questioned slowly, not daring to look up at Sousuke who was now completely silent. Ah, he made it weird.

“Me? But what about Rin?” Sousuke finally asked. “Weren’t you into him?”

Ai’s head shot up at the question. “Well, I used to be, yeah.” He answered. “Now though? No. I haven’t had feelings for him for a long time now,” Ai admitted, shuffling closer to the larger male who was looking down at him with raised eyebrows, but not quite showing his shock (and relief) at the admission.

It took Sousuke a second to realize that they were now pressed against each other thanks to Nitori’s gradual shuffling. The boy had been staring up at him with wide, innocent, puppy eyes that were clearly filled with trouble as well. This trouble was much different to the trouble he’d seen earlier. “Ai… Do you..?”

“Is that a problem?” Was Ai’s immediate response to Sousuke’s question. He didn’t need to hear it all to know what Sousuke was getting at.

“Not at all. I’m just surprised.” Sousuke hummed. “I happen to feel the same.”

This answer seemed to please the younger male and had him crawling into Sousuke’s lap, now straddling him. Sousuke sputtered, glancing around them frantically, making sure no one else was around to see what was going on. “Ai.” Sousuke warned, a hand on the grinning boy’s hip. Just where did Ai’s embarrassment run off to? A moment ago he was blushing right up to his roots. What the hell else did Sousuke not know about this guy?

“What?” Ai crowed, taking the hand on his hip as a hint that what he was doing (or planned to) was alright.

“Are you sure about this?” Sousuke asked the boy who was beginning to grind his ass in Sousuke’s lap, earning a gasp from the older male.

“Are you?” Ai replied with raised eyebrows, pausing in his movements. There was nothing kinkier than consent.

“Of course.” Sousuke nodded, placing his other hand on the younger males hip, causing Ai’s grin to return.

“Good. So am I.”

Then Ai sprung into action once again, his hips resuming their rolling, this time Sousuke joining him. His own hips moved to the pace Ai set, slow and sensual but enough that their arousal built rather quickly. Sousuke moved a hand from Ai’s hip to curl around the back of Ai’s neck, pulling his face down so that Sousuke could join their lips in a heated kiss.

To say Ai was enthusiastic was an understatement. It was clear to Sousuke that Nitori had very little experience, if any, but it didn’t bother him. Ai’s enthusiasm made up for the lack of skill and it was still rather enjoyable. Sousuke could also feel Ai’s enthusiasm pressing up against his stomach, twitching a little.

Sousuke pulled away from the kiss a moment later to stop for a breath and to look up at the silverette who seemed to be becoming more desperate the longer they moved against each other and the faster they went. Sousuke was reduced to panting, his length pressing against the cleft of Ai’s ass.

“Please,” Ai begged, rocking his hips against Sousuke’s cock, seemingly ready to move this along.

“Please what?” Sousuke asked, his lips quirking upward.

“I want…” Ai started, whining again. “I-I want you inside of me,” The boy muttered, his face aflame. There was the embarrassment again. Or maybe it was the arousal. Maybe even both.

“You’re going to have to be patient,” Sousuke hummed, placing both hands back on Ai’s now stilled hips. “Have you ever done this before?”

Ai shook his head. “No, but.. I’ve used my fingers before,” Ai spoke, tapping his fingers nervously on Sousuke’s chest. “I… maybe a toy or two as well..”

Sousuke nearly groaned upon hearing this, the image of Ai writhing on his bed, keening as he pressed a toy into himself. Fuck. Fuck. That one is going into his spank bank.

“Alright.” He coughed. “Okay,” He nodded, sucking in a breath. Sousuke could’ve sworn his soul left his body for a moment before he managed to get a proper response out. Sousuke cleared his throat to speak and looked back up to meet Ai’s gaze. Bad idea. The silverette was gazing down at him, his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly open as he took in quick breaths. The boy’s face was bright red, just like the rest of his body.

Oh they were definitely doing this here and now. Any doubts he may have had about people walking in flew out the window. “We- I need to get you prepped,” Sousuke muttered, adjusting his position, ready to do just that, but Ai shook his head, earning a look of confusion from the darker haired male.

“There’s.. No need.” Ai murmured, his already red face was now aflame once again. 

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow, then furrowed them. “Ai we can’t just..” He tried, but Ai had cut him off.

“I-I brought one of my toys with me.” Ai responded quickly. “I used it earlier when Momo dragged you two off.”  
What.

**_WHAT. ** __**_**

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

Ai planned this. He definitely did, there was no way.

“I didn’t plan for this to happen, I had time alone earlier and took the opportunity,” Ai admitted and gave a one shouldered shrug. 

God, Sousuke wasn’t sure his heart (or his dick) would have been able to handle it if Ai really did have this planned out. Seriously, fuck. He may not be doing this purposely, but the kid sure was going to be the death of him. He wanted to personally thank Ai’s parents for Ai, damn.

“It’s fine but.. A little prep wouldn’t hurt, it’s your first time and..” Sousuke trailed off, looking down at his length, then back up at Ai, who quite obviously got the hint. Sousuke wasn’t small. Not in the least. He just wanted to be safe is all. “Yeah.. Here, get up for a second, I need to grab something,” Sousuke finished, letting Ai climb off of him before he got out of the bath and headed over to one of the lockers. He opened it and pulled out a convenient bottle of lube that had spawned in his locker. Huh. Very convenient indeed..

When he turned around and returned to where Ai was, he had to bite back a grin. The silverette was watching him with wide eyes. They had only blown even wider as he gawked at the size of Sousuke’s length. It was one thing to feel it press against his ass, but it was another to actually be able to see it.

Ai blinked and shook his head a little bit, sitting up when Sousuke sat on the edge of the large bath with a small bottle in his hand. The boy cleared his throat, his cheeks warming as he pulled himself out of the water and back onto Sousuke’s lap. There was only so much water could do for prep, so to see that there was at least lube was relieving for the both of them.

When Ai was settled, Sousuke squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together before finally bringing his hand down to Ai’s ass, slipping his fingers between Ai’s cheeks. Sousuke could hear the boy gasp, and felt him shiver when he had pressed his fingers against the boy’s waiting hole. Grinning, Sousuke pressed a careful finger inside of Ai.

Like they both thought, the muscle was slightly loose, but it didn’t stop Sousuke from experimentally pumping the first finger a few times before pressing in a second. Upon doing so, Ai whimpered quietly into his ear. It made Sousuke pause for a moment until Ai had urged him to keep going. 

Sousuke took his time to prep the smaller male, and knew that he was starting to get impatient with every push of his hips, and the needy whines.

Eventually said silverette had enough and lifted himself up enough to pout at the older male. “Sousuke please,” Ai begged, rocking his hips against Sousuke’s fingers. “I need you. Now. Someone could walk in any minute,” Ai finished with a small huff. 

Sousuke nodded, though slightly hesitant, slipped his fingers out of Ai. He was suddenly nervous. Not even about people potentially walking in on them, he didn’t care about that, no, he cared about hurting Ai.

Clearly he took too long as Ai had snatched the lube that he set next to him and was already coating his cock with lube and getting ready to sink down onto it.

“Hey, hey! Slow down, I don’t want you hurting yourself,” Sousuke told the smaller male and gripped his hips.

Ai pouted but gave in and let Sousuke take the lead. For the most part. Ai was still guiding Sousuke’s length to his ass and Sousuke let him. Sousuke, though, pulled Ai’s hips down as Ai held his cock to his entrance, effectively pushing the head past the tight ring of muscle. 

Sousuke grunted as he felt the tightness around his length move further and further down until its entirety was inside the smaller boy who was leaning against his chest, shaking as he got used to the stretch.

“A-Ah- hah.. F-fuck,” Ai sputtered, his nails digging into Sousuke’s shoulder blades.

Sousuke had buried his face into Ai’s neck, his teeth grazing against the skin and earned a shudder from the smaller male. “No rush Ai, let yourself get used to it,” he murmured, reaching between them to wrap his fingers around Ai’s length and gave it a small squeeze before slowly stroking it.

Ai had cried out at the touch, tightening around Sousuke which had Sousuke hissing a little.

“Fuck, Ai,” Sousuke groaned, giving a slow experimental thrust up into Ai’s tight heat. It forced another cry from Ai’s lips, and Sousuke wasn’t sure if it was one of pain or pleasure. It was probably a mix of both. He was quickly led away from that thought when Ai had lifted himself up slowly, only to drop himself back down, his body trembling as he did so.

“Don’t force yourself-”

“God, fuck, I’m not. I’m just- haah..” Ai cursed, repeating his previous motion. “Nngh..! I’m fine, I just-... ah! I-I just-” he tried to get out as he continued to move his hips but found that getting a proper sentence out was near impossible.

“Just what, Ai?” Sousuke asked curiously, moving his own hips slowly so that Ai wasn’t doing all of the work.

“I just want you to fuck me!” Ai snapped and let out a sob of pleasure when their hips met again.

Sousuke moved his head from Ai’s neck and quirked an eyebrow but smirked, the hand around Ai’s cock quickening it’s pace, which had Ai letting out a guttural moan while he arched his back.

“Is that so?” he hummed, snapping his hips up once. Sousuke grinned when Ai let out a choked off moan and nodded eagerly in response, his own hips jerking in an attempt to both get Sousuke to move but also move his hand faster so that he could get off. 

Sousuke wasn’t having that though, lazily bucking his hips upwards into Ai who was clawing at Sousuke’s back and sobbing desperately, squirming in the older males lap and purposefully tightening around Sousuke when he realized it would get a reaction out of the man.

“Sousuke please!” Ai shouted finally, his head falling back. “Please, _please _go faster, I need it, I need you. Please!” He cried, his head lolling forward to look at Sousuke, his expression desperate and completely lost in lust.__

____

____

Sousuke loved it. Oh did he ever love it. Maybe he was a bit of a sadist, he didn’t know. What he did know, was that hearing Ai beg and look so desperate for him definitely turned him on. It seemed he was going to have a whole collection of memories to come back to. Heh, he definitely would cum back to them alright. 

With that, Sousuke had lifted Ai, only to lay him on the edge of the bath while he stood in the water, his arms hooked under Ai’s knees as he thrusted into the silver headed boy.

The meeting of their hips, and Ai’s loud moans echoed throughout the bath area. Anyone who planned on entering could probably hear them from outside. Not that either of them cared enough in the moment. Not when Sousuke was pounding into Ai; especially not when Sousuke had found Ai’s prostate and immediately started pounding into that exact spot repeatedly upon finding it. It drew out louder moans from the small silver headed male, which ended with Ai slapping a hand over his mouth. Not that it did much to muffle his moans anyways.

“S-Sou,” Ai sobbed. “‘m close, so close. Need more, _fuck _,” He groaned, his back arching off the hard floor. It was uncomfortable, very much so, but the onsen wasn’t exactly the best place to have sex in in the first place.__

____

____

Ai’s words had Sousuke moving. “Me too baby, don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he muttered, moving his arms from under Ai’s knee’s to grasping his hips. One hand wrapped around Ai’s cock one again, though, stroking it in time with his own desperate thrusts. 

At the touch, Ai’s squirming increased, tears dripping down his cheeks as he finally reached his peak, his arms scrabbling at Sousuke’s body in an attempt to find something to dig his nails into.

Sousuke was quickly following, his jaw clenching as he felt Ai tighten around him. At this point, his rhythm was broken as he was wildly trying to find his own release.

When he moved to pull out, Ai had wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s hips to stop him, staring up at him looking both blissed out and only a little uncomfortable due to oversensitivity. “Inside.” Ai told him. “I want you to do it inside,” he continued.

Before Sousuke could even question it and tell him that it wasn’t a good idea, he was already finishing, his hands leaving a bruising grip on Ai’s hips, his own hips jerking as he coated the silver haired males insides with his seed.

Sousuke’s own body trembled with the force of his release, staring down at Ai, his turquoise eyes dark with his now fading pleasure. His chest heaved as he took in large breaths in an attempt to catch his breath. His eyebrows raised when Ai met his gaze and smiled lazily up at him, but gave a small smile back.

“Mm,” Ai hummed, completely content with the turn of events. “Ugh, I don’t want to move,” Ai sighed, laughing a little at the fact that he was suddenly so comfortable on the hard ground that he was laying on.

“Your stomach is going to hurt,” Sousuke told the smaller male, his fingers tracing over the boys soft abdomen, earning a small twitch from Ai’s softening cock.

“Yeah, so is my ass, we’ll deal with it when we get to it. For now, I want to sleep and snuggle,” Ai demanded, reaching his arms up to Sousuke who had scooped him up with a small grin on his face, but took this opportunity to slip out of the teen.

“We can sleep and snuggle when we’re back in the room. For now? We have to clean up and find a way to hide those marks on your neck,” Sousuke grinned cheekily had the boy who squawked in embarrassment, his hand covering the side of his neck that happened to not be covered with marks.

“Wrong side.” Sousuke chuckled. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

.

As they were leaving the next day, they happened to pass by the hot spring bathing room on their way out and looked to each other almost immediately upon seeing the sign that was put up. The fact that Rin and Momo were completely oblivious to it was beyond them.

**“Please keep our hot spring pure! No intercourse in the hot spring!” ******

Ai’s face was aflame upon seeing it, but had held back a cackle, a hand clapped over his mouth as he stared at Sousuke who stared back, a smirk on his face. The older male shrugged, biting back a laugh as well.

There were definitely no promises going to be made on that one.

**Author's Note:**

> can someone please tell me how to hecking line break in here, ya boi is desperate :') also!! Lemme know what you think!


End file.
